onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 328
Chapter 328 is titled "The Pirate Kidnapping Incident". Cover Page 'Volume: 35 ' Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 13: "Sky Priest vs Ground Priest" Short Summary Luffy and Nami learn the fate of the Going Merry and realize Usopp has been taken by the Franky Family along with 200,000,000. Long Summary Sanji and Chopper are seen travelling together after meeting up. While Chopper apologizes for getting separated from Nico Robin, Sanji begins to feel uneasy after realizing the masked man he saw was not Chopper, especially after what Aokiji warned them about. The pair decide to return to Going Merry where Zoro is seen just sitting awake. Luffy offers the Galley-La Company as much money they want to fix Going Merry however, Kaku states that it is a miracle that they even reached Water 7. Paulie explains exactly what the keel is and how it is the "life-line" of the ship. Since the keel cannot be replace, the Going Merry is nothing more than a pile of wood waiting to be scrapped. and buy a new ship that Galley-La Company are willing to provide. Luffy, not wanting any change to the crew's ship, states his desire to keep sailing on the Going Merry. Iceburg however states the folly of what Luffy desires and what it would cause the crew. Although they plead with the Galley-La Company to remake their ship, Hattori explains that there are no two boats exactly the same as there are no identicle trees in the world. Iceburg says that they can buy a new ship as they have the money for it however, Luffy refuses to accept their evaluation but is handed a catologue from Kalifa. In the middle of the transaction, Peepley Lulu interrupts to tell Iceburg that there are visitors at the gate to which he is told to get rid of. Before he can, the guests, who turn out the be World Government officers, have all ready entered causing both Luffy and Nami to rush and hide. The leader of the officers, Corgi, claims to "smell" pirates however, ignores this and says he wishes to talk with Iceburg who childishly tells him to go away. After they depart with Iceburg, the Galley-La Company are seen discussing why the World Government are always harassing him while Luffy comments on how light the suitcases are. After checking them, they realize that they are both empty while Peepley Lulu comments on seeing the Frankies with Kaku although he only remembers seeing the long nose. The pair overhearing this, realize that Usopp has been kidnapped and Luffy races off to find him while Nami gets the location of the Franky House from Paulie. Nami decides to return to the Going Merry to get the others to help retrieve Usopp and their money however, on her way she sees a crowd gathering. Horrified, she sees a badly beaten Usopp dumped on the street and rushes over to see him. Usopp tearfully apologizes to her for being so useless and losing the money however Nami tells him they will definitely get the money back. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that the Going Merry's keel is severely damaged and cannot be repaired. *It is revealed that Iceburg is often harassed by the World Government. *The Franky Family have stolen the money and badly beaten Usopp. Characters : first introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 328 it:Capitolo 328